


My Little Rolfie

by TheMinim



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinim/pseuds/TheMinim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Maynard is certain that she is being haunted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Rolfie

Everywhere I look, I see him. When I wake up in the morning, his youthful face stares at me, naïve and trusting, everything about it so perfect. I see him playing in the garden with toys he'll never play with ever again, running around, climbing the tree and swinging on the tyre tied to a branch of said tree. I see him beside me when I'm doing the shopping, reminding me to pick up this or that item, helping me carry the bags. I see him when I'm relaxing, doing school work or reading, his face screwed up in concentration. I see him when I'm cooking, helping out with whatever I'm doing, whether he's washing mushrooms or whatever. I see him in the seat next to me as I eat with Bob. That face stops me from sleeping at night.

It's so freaky that what I see him doing gets done even when I know he's...

The last time... well... it was an argument between my sweet little boy and me. I didn't mean what I said, my Rolfie, I'm so sorry, I was just so stressed then. I pushed you away like a pile of sick, and then, well, you know...

He's haunting me, I know he is, because it's all my fault.

I can see it in everyone's faces that they all know that it's me. They're all judging me, I can tell, with those eyes. It's just so lonely here, only Bob loves it so much here that I can't leave, because I can't and won't leave him.

I'll just have to bear my poor little Rolfie's ghost.

***

I just can't bear it.

I thought my dear Rolfie's ghost had gone forever.

I was wrong.

Ever since that wife of my husband's brother has announced her triplets to Bob and I, my Rolfie's ghost has come back.

Oh Rolfie. I know you'd have liked to have 3 cousins that you could talk to and guide and be friends with, even if you saw them only occasionally. You'd have loved it. I can only blame myself for what you are missing out on.

I tried to write and say congrats, but when I get to it I find I just can't. It just makes me think of my Rolfie and I get so upset about not having a child any more that I just can't put anything down, I can't even write anything surface. It makes me a bad person, but I just cannot help that.

Why does  _she_  get all of the luck? She gets triplets, all perfectly healthy, a circle of friends all willing to talk and offer comfort. And what do I get? Gravestones and glowers from all of everyone.

I'm seriously considering moving to London and leaving everything behind. I just cannot bear it all any longer.


End file.
